So Alone
by feefsmall
Summary: He felt hopeless. He wasn’t scared of dying he was simply scared of leaving her alone, so alone! Post 'I Do' Skate.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is my first lost fanfiction, woo! I was bored so I thought I'd write about what I hope happens in 307 next week. I have read some spoilers and have used a few of them but have really abandoned a lot of the ideas contained in the spoilers, so be aware. I would appreciate your views and constructive criticism so please review if you have a few seconds to spare.

**Acknowledgements: **I would obviously like to thank TPTB Lost for making such a brilliant show. Also the actors, especially Josh and Evie for the wonderful job they do in portraying my favourite character.

Also, to all the Hoolies at FanForum who have carried me through this nightmare Hiatus… You all rock, and I'm sorry I can't post more often. (- Feefs -)

She sweeps a piece of stray hair from her face and she struggles to lift her right leg. It seems the simple action of walking requires too much effort right now. Sitting down in the sand, she wonders if it is possible to feel any more exhausted than she does right now. A little nap would be heaven right now, but she forces herself to stand up and to keep going. Her motivation lies solely in the fact that heaven is not here, lying alone on a beach, its there, in his arms.

Trying to ignore the agonising pain which seems to be flowing throughout every bone in her body, her mind drifts back to when the agony began.

"Kate, Run!" Jack's voice shouted through the walkie talkie.

Taking one last look at Sawyer, Kate swung around and hit the man who had a gun to her head in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Almost simultaneously, Sawyer launched himself at Pickett, pushing him back into the bars of the cage which had become his home for the past week.

"You don't really think you're going to get away do you?" Pickett yelled above the noise of the heavy rain hitting the ground.

"Shut up!" Sawyer yelled, launching a fist into Pickett's face, knocking him out, cold.

Sawyer bent down and reached for the gun which, 10 seconds ago, might have ended his life. Pointing it at Pickett, he considers pulling the trigger but is stopped when a hand gently covers his.

"Come on Sawyer, let's get out of here." Kate said, almost in a whisper before pulling Sawyer towards the jungle.

The exhausted pair broke out into a run, still holding hands, Kate still clutching the walkie talkie which previously belonged to Pickett.

"Sawyer, which way do we go?"

"Our island is over this way." Sawyer shouted, pointing ahead of him.

"How do you know?"

"I just do, hurry!"

Kate and Sawyer ran silently, undisturbed through the jungle for 10 minutes. They almost thought they would have no problem in getting home, safely. However, this was wishful thinking because just as they approached a shore and caught sight of their island in the distance, a shot rang out from the trees.

"What do we do now?" Kate looked towards Sawyer, frightened.

"We need a boat." Sawyer replied.

Kate looked down at her hand and then brought the walkie talkie towards her face.

"Jack? Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Jack's voice crackled over the radio.

A sense of relief washed over Kate as she heard Jack's voice, she was glad he was still alive.

"Jack, we need a boat. We need some way of getting back to our island."

"What are you talking about?" Jack replied, unaware of his location.

Before Kate could reply, the walkie talkie was shot from her hand. Looking up, she saw Pickett and two other men running onto the beach.

"Run!" Sawyer screamed, ducking as a bullet brushed past him.

Once again, the pair ran as fast as they could. Ignoring the aches in her legs, Kate concentrated on where she was going, dodging trees and rocks as she navigated through the jungle, glancing back every few seconds to ensure Sawyer was still with her.

A few minutes passed and Pickett and his men were still chasing them, although they had fell slightly behind. Sawyer could tell that Kate was exhausted and the events of the last few days had drained him of energy, so he grabbed her and pulled her behind a tree, planning to hide from the enemies and rest for a few minutes.

"Sawyer, we had to keep.." Kate was interrupted by Sawyer placing a finger over her mouth.

Looking into Sawyers eyes, Kate tried to read his mind and suss out his game plan. She guessed that he wanted to wait for the men to pass them so they could head back to the beach. However, this plan had flaws; the men wouldn't stop until they had found them, and killed Sawyer. Kate knew then that the only way to end this, and to protect Sawyer, was to kill Pickett.

A few minutes later, Kate spotted the men running towards them. Sawyer grabbed her hand, to reassure her that they would be okay. Kate, gently squeezed it and then let it go. Sawyer looked down as he felt Kate prising the gun that he held in his other hand.

"Kate, what are you doing?" Sawyer hissed.

Kate didn't reply as she stepped out from behind the tree and pointed the gun ahead of her. Immediately, she pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. She pulled it again, and again. Damn, her plan had failed.

"Kate!" Sawyer yelled, pulling her towards him before beginning to run once more.

Bullets flew past them and the shouts of the men from behind them echoed through the jungle.

Eventually, after what seemed an eternity, they emerged from the jungle onto a beach. Kate and Sawyer glanced behind them. Neither Pickett nor his men were anywhere in sight.

"We've made it!" Kate said, smiling. She guessed that Pickett and his sidekicks had given up, probably tired, after all, he wasn't exactly athlete material.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that darlin'!" Pickett's voice rang out.

Kate quickly turned her head to see Pickett approaching them from her left hand side. Another man approached them from the right hand side. They were surrounded.

"This is it guys, down on your knees James and this time, there's no walkie talkie to save you." Pickett kicked Sawyers legs from under him for the second time that day.

One of the other guards pulled Kate behind Pickett, the perfect viewing spot for the execution. Sawyer looked at Kate and reads her face. Her expression is filled with fear, distress, anger, pain….He felt hopeless. He wasn't scared of dying; he was simply scared of leaving her alone, so alone! He could only hope that they would return her to the cages where hopefully she would be reunited with Jack. The doc would take care of her and keep her safe from harms way.

"Please, please.." Kate gasped, sobbing.

"Too late now missy, he's a goner." The man holding her replied.

"Any last words James." Pickett said, anxious to get this over with. He had never killed a man before, but he was more than prepared to kill this man. Someone had killed the woman he loved, and he had always believed the saying that he learnt a long time ago at Sunday School…. 'An eye for an eye'

"Freckles, I… you know, don't you? You know." Sawyer said, his voice breaking. Tears streamed down Kate's face as she nodded.

"You know that I have been lost all of my life but since I came onto this island, I am found. I'm found Kate. Meeting you has been the best thing that has ever happened to me and I just want you to remember that, don't forget that, okay?"

Kate couldn't speak, so she nodded once again. She tried so hard to speak, but the words wouldn't leave her mouth. She held Sawyer's gaze, her eyes speaking a thousand words: 'I won't forget', 'You're the best thing that has happened to me too', 'I love you', 'Please don't leave me here'.

Sawyer ended his gaze with Kate to glance at Pickett, hoping that for some reason, he wouldn't go through with it. However, the man lifted his arm and took aim at Sawyers head.

"I want you to close your eyes, Kate." Sawyer whispered, under his breath. "Please, I don't want you to remember this."

Kate nodded, for the third time before taking one last look at Sawyer alive and then gently closed her eyelids, sobbing.

A few minutes passed, and nothing. Kate considered opening her eyes, pleading with God to save Sawyer. Maybe Pickett had changed his mind and would let Sawyer live. He would walk them back through the jungle to their cages and allow them to rest for a few hours before taking them back to the clearing to make them work. Or maybe he would just let them go, after all, they don't need them, its Jack they wanted. Kate imagined her friends faces as they strolled back into camp, she almost smiled as she pictured Claire's face and Hurley's wide grin and massive bear hug that he would likely give her.

However, before she could celebrate, three loud gun shots rang out and Kate collapsed to the ground. Game over.

_To be continued _


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay in posting a new chapter, I've had an exam to prepare for. Hope you all enjoyed "Not in Portland".. I certainly did.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 1. Hope you enjoy this chapter, is Kate dead? Is Sawyer dead? Read on to find out…

----------------------------

Bang, Bang, Bang. Three shots rang out and Kate collapsed to the ground. Game over. Sawyer was dead.

Kate was silent for a few seconds, the tears falling from her face into the sand. Her head was in her hands as she began to sob uncontrollably. It was hard to believe that after everything that she had been through, she had finally found out what real love is, only to have it snatched away in a matter of moments. Kate reflected on the events of the previous day, when she acted on the feelings she had developed for Sawyer.

----------------------------

It was hard to describe the pain she felt when she realised that Jack wasn't going to perform the surgery on Ben. When Juliet had returned her to the cage and removed the hood that covered her head, her heart almost stopped beating when she realised Sawyer's cage was empty. Was he already dead? The tears fell when Juliet confirmed what she dreaded, she couldn't help Sawyer anyone, he was going to die, and there was nothing she could do to stop that. However, soon relief filled her body when she saw him emerge from the trees, alive.

Later on, she had told him about going to see Jack and his reaction had angered her. 'My life don't need saving' he had said. At that moment Kate realised that he wasn't going to help himself, and that she would have to save him. As she climbed the bars, she was terrified that Pickett, Tom or someone else would discover her and foil her plan. Opening Sawyer's cage, she had told him to run, 'get out of here' but he didn't move an inch. Then he had told her about the island they were on. This had really angered her; she was fed up of him lying to her. She had pushed him, why hadn't he told her this? 'Because I wanted you to believe that we had a damn chance.' In that moment, time stood still. Looking at his face, she realised that for the first time, he had opened up to her. He cared.

Kate couldn't explain the feeling that had come over her. An overwhelming urge had surged through her veins, she had to kiss him. Her heart melted when he kissed her back. After the kiss, she had felt embarrassed but most of all, heartbroken. The kiss had confirmed her feelings, she loved him, but he was going to die. The act that followed their kisses was simply amazing, passionate and definitely something she would treasure for the rest of her life.

----------------------------

Kate's thoughts were interrupted by a voice, muttering her name.

"Kate" the voice said again, slightly louder.

Kate lifted her head from her hands, and looked up. Squinting through her tears, she saw a figure standing before her. It was the blonde woman that had took her to see Jack.

"Kate, I'm sorry." Juliet said, quietly.

Kate forced herself to look over to where Sawyer was positioned before the shots were fired. He was still in that spot, only he was lying face down in the ground. A small pool of blood was slowly emerging from underneath him.

Suddenly, something else caught Kate's eye and she turned her head. Just a few metres away from Sawyer were the bodies of Pickett and his sidekick, they were dead too.

Puzzled, Kate looked back towards Juliet.

"Did you.."

"I didn't shoot Sawyer, if that's what you think." Juliet said, interrupting Kate.

"What happened?" Kate asked, sinking further back onto her knees, tears still flowing down her face.

"I was too late. " Juliet began.

"I came to save you, both of you. But, I was too late. I'm sorry." Juliet's voice cracked. Pausing for a few seconds, she swallowed hard before continuing.

"I found Pickett and Jason's trail and followed it to here. I saw them aiming their guns at Sawyer and so I shot them both, but I was too late."

Kate was silent.

"I'm so sorry." Juliet said once again, placing a hand on Kate's back.

Suddenly a noise came from directly in front of Kate. Was it possible?

----------------------------

Five minutes earlier

_Assessing the situation in front of her, Juliet raised her gun and fired, but in her fear she had pointed her gun at the wrong person, she had shot Jason, Pickett's brother and sidekick in the head. _

_After the shot, Pickett's aim was redirected from Sawyer's head to his stomach, but he fired the pistol anyway._

_A few seconds after shooting Jason, Juliet turned slightly and fired at Pickett, hitting him straight through the heart. _

----------------------------

Kate was cemented to her spot in the sand, in shock, so Juliet was the first of them to move. After taking the few steps over to where Sawyer lay, she rolled him over onto his side.

"Sawyer!" Kate snapped out of her daze and quickly shuffled over to where his body lay.

Taking his hand, she squeezed it, looking down at his face. His eyes were open, he was alive.

"Sawyer, can you hear me?" Kate urged him to talk while Juliet pulled off his shirt, examining the wound on his stomach.

"Freckles?" Kate's heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice.

"I'm here, its okay, everything's going to be okay." Kate replied, before bending down and kissing his forehead.

Sawyer closed his eyes, groaning with the pain that was shooting through his entire body.

"Son of a bitch!"

If Kate hadn't been so worried, she would have smiled at Sawyer's use of one of his trademark catchphrases.

"Kate, I have to get him back to Jack. He's the only one who can help." Juliet said quickly, before standing up.

"Ok, let's go then, we'll carry him." Kate reached towards Sawyers arm, planning on lifting him. However, she felt an arm cover hers.

"No Kate." Juliet said, softly. "You have to go, you can't come back."

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm coming." Kate replied, shocked.

"Trust me Kate, you can't go back there."

"Why?"

Juliet was silent.

"Tell me, Why?" Kate shouted.

"Because Ben's going to use you." Juliet looked down.

"Use me for what, exactly?" Kate said, puzzled.

"I don't have time to explain Kate, but he wants to do tests on you, and they're not going to be pleasant."

Kate looked down at Sawyer, Juliet's words sinking in.

"What about Sawyer? He might do tests on him, or worse." Kate said while squeezing Sawyers hand once more.

"Ben doesn't need Sawyer anymore, and he won't hurt him. I'll make sure of that."

Kate realised that Juliet was right; she would have to leave Sawyer. The thought of doing this almost killed her. But she knew that Juliet would stick by her word, she wouldn't let Ben hurt him.

"How do I get off this island?" Kate asked Juliet, realising that she had to hurry things along unless she wanted Sawyer to bleed to death on that beach.

"You see that rock, over there." Juliet said, pointing towards a large rock further down the beach. "Behind it is a canoe, you can use that. I'm going to carry Sawyer further into the jungle and then radio for help."

Kate nodded, the thought of leaving Sawyer still tearing her into pieces.

"I know this is hard Kate, but we have to hurry." Juliet whispered, softly before standing up. "I'll give you a minute."

Kate placed a hand on Sawyer's cheek. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily.

"Sawyer." she whispered.

Sawyer opened his eyes slightly and then turned his head to look at Kate.

"Sawyer, I have to go. But you're going to be okay. Jack will help you."

"Where are you going?" Sawyer said softly, gazing into her tear-filled eyes.

"I'm going home, to our island. But I'll be back soon, and I'll bring Locke and Sayid. We'll bring you and Jack home. I'm going to see you soon." Kate finished before pulling his hand to her lips.

Sawyer felt Kate's tears on his hand.

"I'll see you soon." She said once more before bending down and kissing him gently on the lips.

Sawyer's eyes closed as he passed out from the immense pain that he was suffering.

Juliet turned around as she heard Kate's sobs. "I'm sorry Kate, but we have to go."

Kate looked up at Juliet and nodded before moving her head to Sawyers ear.

"I love you" she whispered.

Sawyer stirred slightly but his eyes remained closed.

Kate wiped the tears from her eyes before standing up and walking towards Juliet.

"Please, look after him."

Juliet nodded.

"Good luck." Juliet said, briefly touching Kate's arm before moving over to where Sawyer lay.

Kate took one last look at Sawyer before breaking out into a run into the distance, where she would find her ticket home.

----------------------------

_To be continued…_

_What did you think? Please feel free to review; I would really appreciate your advice and opinions. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hi all, once again, I'm sorry for the delay in updating. I know how frustrating it is when authors don't update quickly enough and here I am doing exactly that! Thank you for all the reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I made it slightly longer than the rest.

----------------------------

Alone. That's the only word Kate could think of that perfectly described how she was feeling at that precise moment. When she had been on the run, Kate had become used to having only herself for company. However, now things were different.

Roughly five hours ago, Kate had pulled the canoe onto the shore. Exhausted, she had collapsed into the sand. It had taken her the rest of the day to sail across the few miles to her island. Her arms ached from rowing; her hands were covering in blisters. It was getting dark but Kate refused to rest for long. The longer she rested, the longer she was away from Sawyer.

Five hours later and she was still walking. Kate had no idea where she was, for all she knew, her beach could be a mile away or twenty miles away. Her plan was to follow the beach around the island until she came to the camp. The jungle was definitely out of bounds as far as she was concerned. The fear of black smoke, whispering voices and polar bears was just too much for Kate to deal with. So, she would stick to the beach and only venture into the jungle if it was absolutely necessary.

Meanwhile, Juliet had watched as two men placed Sawyer on an operating table. A few minutes later, Jack was ushered into the room, a black bag placed over his head. When the bag was removed, Jack rushed over to where Sawyer was lying.

"Sawyer, what…?"

Jack looked around and saw Juliet standing, her arms handcuffed behind her back.

"What happened to him? Where's Kate?" Jack asked before turning around to assess the wound on Sawyers stomach.

"It doesn't matter Jack, just help him. I think the bullet missed his liver and kidneys, but he's losing a lot of blood.. help him. Goodbye Jack." Juliet said calmly before the two men next to her pulled her out of the room.

Jack turned to the man standing next to him. "Get me something to knock him out and a surgical kit. I want to start surgery in five minutes.. go.. NOW!"

The man hurried out of the room as Jack bent down, placing a hand on Sawyer's shoulder and shaking him gently.

"Sawyer? Can you hear me?"

Sawyer stirred slightly. Jack shook Sawyer a bit more which forced him to open his eyes. He coughed a little before muttering.

"Doc?"

"Yeah Sawyer, it's me. What happened to you? Where's Kate?"

"I got shot again." Sawyer replied before closing his eyes.

Jack shook Sawyer once more.

"Sawyer? Sawyer?"

Before Jack could shake Sawyer again, the door opened and the nurse entered the room, carrying a tray.

As Jack walked over to the sinks opposite him, a thousand questions soared through his mind but he made himself ignore them. All he had to concentrate on now was Sawyer, saving him. Jack could be the hero once more.

On the table, Sawyers eyes were closed and he was dreaming. He was home, the beach. The sun was beating down on the water and reflecting onto the sand. The waves gently crashed against the shore, making pleasant sounds. Birds soared above the trees which swayed in time with the soft breeze.

As he looked around, Sawyer saw Vincent, jumping around as he waited for Sayid to throw a stick into the water for him. The weird Scottish dude was sitting on the beach, staring at a photograph. Sun was standing outside her tent while Jin bent down below her, his head against her stomach. He was speaking in Korean towards the small bump, unaware that the baby didn't have ears yet. Locke walked out of the jungle, carrying several pieces of wood which were freshly chopped.

As Sawyer slowly walked towards the camp, he noticed that Charlie was strumming on his guitar a few metres away from him. He recognised the lyrics that he sang.

_See the pyramids around the Nile  
Watch the sun rise  
From the tropic isle  
Just remember darling  
All the while  
You belong to me _

Sawyer closed his eyes, as he felt the sun drying his damp clothes. Lying back on the sand, Sawyer felt at peace. Forgetting all the worries that could easily take over him, he began to hum along to the music which filled his head.

_See the market place  
In old Algiers  
Send me photographs and souvenirs  
Just remember  
When a dream appears  
You belong to me_

It felt so good to be home, even if it was just a dream.

_And I'll be so alone without you  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too_

Suddenly, Sawyer felt the urge to stand up. He looked around to his right and in the distance he could see a figure moving towards the camp. He recognised her straight away, it was Kate.

----------------------------

Kate struggled to keep moving. Her whole body ached as she struggled to lift her legs. It was safe to say, she had never felt so tired in all her life. Not when she had once drove for 3 days across America without stopping for sleep, or even when she had spent a week living in a freezing cold barnyard in Nebraska.

She hadn't looked up for several minutes, she had been focusing on the sand in front of her. Attempting to count the number of stones as she passed them had helped to take her mind of the immense pain that flowed throughout her body.

As she muttered "Two hundered and Fifty Five" aloud, Kate stopped walking. Her ears pricked up as she could just make out the faint sound of a guitar.

_Fly the ocean  
In a silver plane  
See the jungle  
When it's wet with rain  
Just remember till  
You're home again  
You belong to me_

Looking up, Kate initially saw Charlie in the distance, sitting alone playing his guitar. Her eyes were then drawn to the familiar sight of the leftover plane wreckage surrounded by several tents. She was home.

----------------------------

Sawyer watched as he saw Vincent barking, alerting the people around him of Kate's presence. Shouts of "Kate" filled the air as Sayid ran towards Kate, catching her and she fell, exhausted into the sand. Suddenly everything started to blur and Sawyer felt himself drifting further away down the beach. Everything went black and he felt very cold. This lasted a few minutes before he began to hear a voice.

"Just wait, I.."

The voice faded out before coming back again, a lot clearer.

"Please, just let me stay a few more minutes.. Sawyer?"

As Sawyer's eyes opened he realised that the voice he had heard was Jack. Looking above him, Sawyer could see Jack staring down at him, his skin was pale and his eyes were sunken. Relief washed over his face as Sawyer opened his mouth to speak.

"Doc?"

Sawyer coughed a little and tried to pull himself up into a sitting position but a sharp pain took over his body.

"What happened to me? I thought I had died, I had a dream, and there was a light." Sawyer said, looking up at Jack who looked slightly bemused.

"You've got a few fights left in you yet Sawyer. The bullet entered some old scar tissue so you were lucky. You'll be absolutely fine, just keep the wound clean and dry. When you get back to camp, tell Sun to put some of her herbal junk on it to help it heal. That'll do the trick."

"Camp?" Sawyer, said confused.

"They're letting you go Sawyer, they don't need you. They're going to let you rest here for a few days until you get your strength back." Jack finished, removing his surgical gloves.

"Kate?" Sawyer muttered.

"I'm sure she's fine Sawyer, don't you remember what happened?"

Sawyer struggled to recall the events of the day. Suddenly, he remembered seeing Pickett and Jason and Juliet on the beach.

"They were going to kill me. The blonde woman, she shot one of them. Then I blacked out. Kate… " Sawyer stopped, the emotion taking over him.

"Where's Kate? Sawyer? What happened to her?" Jack said anxiously, pressing Sawyer for answers.

"She's safe."

"How do you know that she's safe?" Jack asked.

"Because I saw her Doc, she's home. I just know she is." Sawyer said, relieved.

Before Jack could say anything else, two men came and took him by the arms.

"Ok, there's not need for that. I'm coming." Jack said, shaking himself free from the grip of the two men.

"What's going on Doc?" Sawyer asked, glaring angrily at the two men.

"They're taking me back to their camp, on the other island. They want me to be their Doctor and help Ben." Jack replied.

"And you're going with them?"

"I have no choice. If I don't go, they're going to kill you. If I go, they said they'll give you a boat and let you go home."

"And I'm going to be able to sail a boat, like this, in this condition." Sawyer chuckled, pointing to himself.

"You're not going alone, Sawyer."

"What?"

At that moment, the door to the operating room opened. Sawyer and Jack turned around to look at figure that was making their way across the room.

Sawyer looked at the woman, her white pants were covered in mud stains, her shirt had spots of dried blood on it and she had a large gash on her forehead. He could see the first signs of large bruises forming on her arms.

"Sawyer, you remember Juliet?" Jack said, looking at the woman standing next to him who returned his smile.

"Someone going to fill me in?" Sawyer asked, confused.

"Juliet was in trouble. The others don't take to kindly to someone who kills two of their own. So, I made a deal with them. If I went home with them, as well as letting you go, they had to let her go too. So, you're going to have some company for your trip. Take care of her Sawyer, she's on our side." Jack said, smiling once more at Juliet before walking towards the door.

"Hey, Jack?" Sawyer shouted.

Jack stopped walking and turned around.

"I just want to say … Thanks. Maybe I'll get to return the favour some day, soon."

"Goodbye Sawyer." Jack said, before looking at Juliet. He could see the tears forming in her eyes. He held her gaze for a few seconds before turning around and leaving the room.

"Look's like it's just you and me then Blondie." Sawyer said, watching Juliet as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

----------------------------

"Kate, can you hear me, Kate?" Sayid said as he caught Kate before she fell into the sand.

Kate could hear voices chatting excitedly as she opened her eyes. A large crowd of her friends had formed around her.

"Kate?" Sayid said once more, holding a flask to her face and offering her a drink. She took hold of the bottle and proceeded to finish every drop of water contained in the bottle.

Voices began to shout out.

"What happened?"

"Where's Jack and Sawyer?"

"How did you escape?"

"Enough everyone, give her some room." Locke yelled, pushing his way through the crowd to help Sayid lift Kate to her feet.

"I'm okay. I just need to get some water and food and then I'm going." Kate said, pushing Sayid and Locke away.

"Going where? Kate, you're exhausted." Sayid said, looking concerned.

"I'm going back for Sawyer." Kate said before hurrying towards her tent.

_To be continued_

**Author's Note: **I'm not too sure about his chapter or the storyline. It's kind of confusing now because the current storyline on lost doesn't really match this fanfiction anymore. But I will still continue and try and bring it to some sort of logical ending.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for your reviews. I have tried to take your suggestions into account while writing this chapter. Please keep leaving your reviews because I really do find them encouraging. I think the next chapter, or the one after that may be the last chapter.. I'm struggling to fit writing in with all my college work, hence the delay in posting this chapter. 

----------------------------

"Kate, wait!" Sayid called as he ran up the beach towards the camp.

Kate had reached her tent and had immediately started throwing several items around. As Sayid entered the tent, she brushed the tears from her eyes.

"Kate" Sayid said once more, grabbing her arm.

Kate fell to the ground, finally letting the events of the past week take over her body.

"It's okay. Everything will be okay, just let it all out." Sayid rubbed Kate's back as her tears hit the sand.

A few minutes had passed and the crowd which had gathered outside Kate's tent had become increasingly impatient.

"Is she okay?" Claire shouted, holding Aaron.

"What's going on, where's Jack?" Charlie said, pushing his way to the front of the crowd.

"Sawyer?" Jin shouted. Sun had looked at Jin, confused. She still didn't really understand it but for some reason Jin saw Sawyer as a friend, which always brought a smile to her face.

"Did they let you go?" yelled Hurley, who knew from experience what the others were like.

"Enough!" a voice came from the back of the crowd.

Locke managed to make his way to Kate's tent. Everyone was silent, waiting to hear what the man, who had become a stand-in leader since Jack's departure, had to say.

"The girl has obviously been through a lot. Let's give her some time to rest and then I promise you, we will all have answers. Now please, go back to your tents and keep the noise down."

Everyone slowly broke away and walked silently back to their tents. A few people muttered under their breaths, but the majority followed Locke's orders.

----------------------------

Juliet used one of the oars from the boat to push the boat away from the shore and out to sea. The last of her former neighbours had left the island earlier on in the day after they had helped her to carry Sawyer to the beach. Juliet had decided to wait for a while before sailing because she was worried that Sawyer wouldn't make the trip. After Jack had left, his temperature had gone up by a few degrees and his wound had begun to leak and it took a while for the antibiotics which Jack had administered to start working. After a few hours Juliet was confident that he was getting better so she had taken the decision to begin their journey over to the other island.

----------------------------

Kate pushed past the flaps of her tent and stepped out into the sunshine. As her eyes adjusted to the light she noticed Sayid walking towards her.

"How are you feeling?" Sayid asked.

"Tired, how long did I sleep for?" Kate replied.

"Just a few hours, you should go back to bed, you still look exhausted."

"I can't, we need to get a team together and get back there." Kate said, walking over to get some water.

"Back where? Kate you need to explain what happened, everyone is talking, and they want to know what's going on."

As Kate put the cap back on her water bottle, she sat down in the sand with her back against the tank which Locke had built to store water in. A small crowd had gathered once more, all interested to hear Kate's story.

"After Hurley was set free and Michael and Walt left, they put bags over our heads and made us walk down the pier again. We were all taken into some kind of hut. They had gagged us so we couldn't talk and they kept the bags on our heads, but I knew that Jack and Sawyer were there. After about twenty minutes, someone came in and stuck a needle in me, I think it was a tranquilizer of some sort because it put me to sleep, the next thing I knew I was walking up over on the other island."

"The other island?" Locke asked as the rest of the crowd reacted, shocked at what Kate had just said.

"There's another island, opposite the other side of this island. That's where they kept us. Sawyer and I were in these cages outside and Jack was inside, in what looked like a glass box."

"So what did they want with you?" Hurley asked.

"They made Sawyer and I work, I don't know what they were building, but we were just clearing a big area, getting rid of the rocks and trees. Things were really hard, this one guy, his name was Pickett, he was tough on Sawyer, really tough. I actually thought…"

Kate proceeded to tell her friends about Pickett beating Sawyer, finding out that he was going to kill Sawyer and about Jack saving them. She had missed out the minor detail that she had kissed Sawyer and they had 'got it on' in a cage.

"So, Juliet killed Pickett and the other guy but it was too late, Pickett had already shot Sawyer." Kate finished.

There was silence as everyone digested what Kate had just said.

"Is he bad?" Claire asked, holding Aaron in her arms.

"He was unconscious when I left, but Juliet promised she would take care of him. I believe her, but I'm worried about whether the others will let Jack help him. I'll just feel a whole lot better if we get over there and get him back." Kate said, staring at the ground, struggling to control her emotions.

"We'll get him back. We'll get them both back." Locke said, looking down at the stick which he held in his hand.

Gradually, everyone except Sun returned to their tents and left Kate sitting beside the water tank. Sun sat down next to her and placed a hand on her knee.

"He'll be alright, Kate." Sun said, rubbing Kate's knee gently.

After a few seconds, Kate burst into tears and fell into Sun's arms.

"I was so scared Sun, so scared." Kate sobbed.

"It's okay, everything will be okay." Sun said softly as she stroked Kate's hair.

Several minutes later, Kate's sobs had died down and she pulled herself from Sun's arms into a sitting position again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.." Kate began.

"Don't be silly, after all you've been through, there's no need to apologise."

Kate wiped her eyes, trying to compose herself again. Looking out towards the ocean, she could only pray that Sawyer was okay and that she would see him again soon.

----------------------------

Juliet and Sawyer had been sailing for three hours now. They had reached the island over an hour ago and were slowly making her way around to where the camp was. It had taken longer than expected because Juliet was not a particularly strong rower and she also had to stop every so often to check on Sawyer. Sawyer had slept through the duration of their journey but Juliet often heard him calling out in his slumber sometimes in pain but usually he would just mutter "Freckles" before passing out again.

----------------------------

"Something happened, didn't it?" Sun asked.

"What do you mean? I told you what happened, Pickett.."

"I mean between you and Sawyer." Sun interrupted Kate.

Kate looked down at the ground. She wasn't ashamed of what had happened, she just knew that if she had to talk about it, she would cry. What had happened between them was beautiful and had meant a lot of her. If she never saw Sawyer again, she would always remember those moments that they shared in the cage, when he stroked her hair until she fell asleep, when he placed short kisses on her forehead and most of all, when he told her that he loved her.

Kate had been silent for several minutes, lost in her thoughts.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me, I didn't mean to pry." Sun said, breaking the silence.

"No, I'm sorry. You're right, something did happen, we.." Kate smiled before continuing.

"We came to our senses."

Sun smiled before standing up, offering her hand to Kate. Kate accepted it, and with Sun's help arose to her feet. As the two women walked across the beach, they were unaware that just a mere half mile away from them was a small canoe making its way ashore to them.


End file.
